Zinc oxide is a promising channel semiconductor in thin film transistors (“TFTs”) for fabricating low cost TFT circuits for large area displays and other low cost electronics. Conventional fabrication processes for a zinc oxide semiconductor layer for TFTs may be costly, involving high equipment investment and complex processing techniques. Thus, there is a need addressed by embodiments of the present invention for simpler, less costly fabrication processes, preferably at a plastic substrate compatible temperature, for a zinc oxide semiconductor layer for electronic devices.
The following documents provide background information:
E. Fortunato et al., “Fully Transparent ZnO Thin-Film Transistor Produced at Room Temperature,” Adv. Mater., Vol. 17, No. 5, pp. 590-594 (Mar. 8, 2005).
B. J. Norris et al., “Spin coated zinc oxide transparent transistors,” J. Phys. D: Appl. Phys., Vol. 36, pp. L105-L107 (2003).
B. Sun et al., “Solution-Processed Zinc Oxide Field-Effect Transistors Based on Self-Assembly of Colloidal Nanorods,” Nano Lett., Vol. 5, No. 12, pp. 2408-2413 (2005)